


Wendigo 00:05:25

by palishere



Series: Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean-Handling, Deleted Scene, Don't wake Sammy, F/M, Impala Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Pleasure, Sleeping Sammy, Wendigos have urges too, keep it canon, on the road, rutting and grinding, traumatic experience but he'll be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Supernatural Season 1 x Episode 02:WENDIGO: 00:05:25Dean: "Wanna drive for a while?"Sam: "Dean... Your whole life... You never once asked me that..."Dean: "Just thought you might want to.. Never mind..."





	1. 00:05:25

It's a long drive out to Lost Creek as Dean and Sam follow Dad’s coordinates out to Black Water Ridge and Dean’s been behind the wheel for a solid six hours, give and take stopping for fuel and snacks along the way. Sam’s been crazily quiet since they left the town he once called home. He packed up two duffles and threw in the trunk and left the rest of his Harvard life behind him. Jessica’s gone and Sam’s become vengeful, blaming himself and the monster that took the love of his life. Dean’s seriously worried about his brother. _I never should have dragged him outta that place..._

The impala’s engine roars down a long stretch of road during the day and Dean looks over at his baby brother who has nodded off. Poor kid has barely slept since- Well, since Jessica was taken. _Such a sweet looking girl too..._ Dean scratches his hand through his hair. Guilt rushing over him. He never should have gone back to get Sam. He should have let Sam keep his apple pie life. _And now. Now Sam’s acting like Dad..._ Dean continues to beat himself up over her death and the actions of his brother. _I should have jus- Damnit..._

He looks over to Sam’s seemingly peaceful torso. His head is laid against the glass of the recently replaced window as the sunlight and shadows flashes over his face. Dean decides then and there that he needs to both pull Sam out of this, so he doesn't end up like Dad and that if it's the last thing he does, he's helping his brother gain closure and get his revenge. Minutes later he's back to beating himself up in his head. _Maybe... things could have been different if I ..._ He knows his head is playing tricks on him as he thinks about meeting Jessica under different circumstances. Maybe even joking with Sam about how she was definitely too good for him.

"Oh, Come on!" Dean says out loud, not that Sam would clearly be able to hear him. Not over the sound of 'Hot Blooded by Foreigner' as it screams through the car. Dean thought about turning it down but, Fuck that, he loves this song.

_... And... Now.. Now I have a fucking boner? Are you fucking kidding me..._ Dean shifts uncomfortably in the driver’s seat, keeping half an eye on the road as he travels 40 over the local speed limit. He pulls his brows together and wills for his erect cock to subside. At least while Sammy is next to him. _I mean. Is it too much to ask ... There’s a petrol station just up the road! C'mon!_ But it’s not going away. Dean shifts his sight from the road to his peacefully sleeping brother and then down at his sporting bulge, contemplating if he could get away with it. _I mean... Are you fucking kidding me!?_

Dean bites his bottom lip and rolls his legs apart, keeping both hands on the wheel as he tries to fight against the urge. But the pressure is growing too great. He raises his hips slowly, putting more pressure on his growing member. _Fuck... C'mon... What if he wakes up?.. You have got to be fucking me..._ Dean yells the conversation in his mind. His cock only throbs in response begging Dean for a bit of down time. He can almost hear his cock responding, begging him to touch it.

His left hand takes the wheel and in slow denial Dean rests his right hand on the leather seat and then his thigh. Sneaking another quick glance at his little brother and then back at the empty, country road ahead. _How am I ... How am I even gonna do this... Can you seriously not wait!?_ His cock aches out a no as it rubs hard and tight pulsing against his jeans and Dean finally gives in, palming his cock. Trying to convince himself that maybe it will go away if he gives lil Dean a rub. Spoiler alert: It doesn't.

Dean lets out a quiet sigh as he gropes himself through his jeans and he knows damn well how long this could go on for. _I should pull over... At least I can say I went for a piss..._ But they need to find dad. They need to know what he's found. Is it the thing that killed mom? _Fuck... You horny bastard._ Dean pushes his hips up and tries to slip his hand inside, but it's all too tight. He draws his brows together in frustration and keeps trying to get his hand in. _It's not happening. I'm not undoing my fucking jeans in front of Sam... Hell-Fucking- No._

He swears he hears his cock teasing him, throbbing hard in the constricts of his jeans and it says something along the lines of "Yeah, Dean... Thats fine... But, i'm not going away..." Dean grinds his hips but there’s no relief. He swears at lil Dean in his head. Several times actually. He knows the longer he holds out the more it's just gonna hurt.

Reluctantly he pops the button on his jeans and then flashes a glance at his restful brother. _I swear if you fucking wake up.... I'll kill you.._ and his right hand struggles with the zipper as his cock yells at him to hurry. He watches the road and lets the steering wheel go and makes fast pace with his fly. Suddenly, his cock can breathe properly and he lifts lil Dean out of his briefs. _Ah... Fuck..._ Dean’s head leans back in lust as he pulls his hard cock out. His left hand is steering the impala and he spits saliva into his right and quickly palms at his cock. _Oh. Fuck... yes..._ his hips, legs and stomach all spasm. Tensing and clenching as his hand blurs up and down over his shaft. His lips are shut tight enough but a tiny moan escapes. As it reaches his ears he tightens his lips. _Ain't no way I'm waking him up to that. Fuck...Oh.. Shit..C'mon baby... Ride daddy home... That’s fucking it..._

Sam’s been out for at least ten minutes now and Dean’s just trying to keep his hand steady on the wheel. _C'mon baby... C'mon..._ He closes his eyes for half a heartbeat as his cock rides his hand. _Fuck that's it baby... C'mon.._ And like an afterthought Dean suddenly remembers the mess he's about to cause... He slows his pace down as he tries to flash thoughts of where some tissues might be. He eyes the glovebox above Sams legs and he can't be getting cream on his baby so he leans over to unlock the box carefully ripping loose tissues out. He closes the glove box quietly and the car has started veering off to the right. He pulls back into his lane and carefully balances the tissue on his hip, half stuffing them into his pants. 

He spits back in his hand again and this time he pictures the sexy babes in the busty Asian babes magazine that he hides under the driver seat. _Oh.. Yeah... Cum for me .... Spill your fucking load..C'mon..._ His balls tighten and it's been a few days since he's had the chance to release himself. His eyesight squints down the empty road. _Oh. Shit.. I'm cumming... I'm.. Fuck.. Fuck... Fuck... Oh... Shit.._

Hot white spurts shoot up, landing everywhere. It's everywhere. Deans head lulls over to sleeping Sammy and he promises himself five seconds to enjoy the bliss of climax before he rips the tissues out. _Shit...Fuck..._ He spews silently into the car and then comments on his own handiwork. He wipes his cock, giving it a once over. He's in a rush to put Lil Dean back. He stops steering to fix his zipper and button and wipes the bottom of the steering wheel, indicator, clothes, part of the seat and shit there’s even some over the keys.

Dean stashes the tissues into his jeans and it's like nothing ever happene- _HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_ Dean almost screams as Sammy’s body suddenly jerks to life, scaring the absolute-fucking-shit out of him. _Jesus. Fucking. Christ._

Dean plays it cool, looking over at Sam concerned. _Another nightmare?_ The car flies past a long stretch of trees and Dean gives Sam about six seconds to let his heart come back down to a normal rate. The cassette is blaring so loudly and Dean leans over to turn the volume down a few notches. Sam sluggishly wipes the sleep in his eye and rests his fingers on the bridge of his nose for a small moment. 

"You okay?" Dean asks with one hand on the wheel. _Because you scared the shit out of me.._ He raises an eyebrow in amusement and looks to Sam waiting for his baby brother to cover the truth in lies. 

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Sam’s voice is slightly raspy while he's still waking and Dean doesn't need to turn his head from the front window to see all of Sam’s tells as he lies. He contemplates letting it go. Telling himself to just focus on Black Water Ridge. Focus on finding Dad.

"... Another nightmare?" He knows Sam won't respond, but some part of him hopes that Sam will open a little and let him in. He doesn't. He coughs in a vain attempt to avoid answering the question and Dean can almost hear him saying 'A nightmare. So what. We all have them.' But Sam and Dean aren't normal. They were raised on nightmares. _Okay.. He's not even going to answer me..._

It's possibly the most awkward time they've spent with each other and had Sam shot up about five minutes ago it could have been even more awkward so Dean kind of just thanks his lucky stars at this point.

"Wanna drive for a while?" It’s a soft attempt at comfort. When Dean’s stressed or is avoiding his own nightmares, he drives. He’s at least rewarded with a smirk from Sam as the younger Winchester turns to him.

"Dean... Your whole life... You never once asked me that..." Sam’s almost laughing at him.

_Probably cause I'm a better driver than you .._ He considers the come back. He really doesn't want to give up the driver’s seat. Especially since Sam has recently paid his choice of music out.

"Just thought you might want to.. Never mind..."

"Look man, You're worried about me, I get it.. And.. Thank you...But I'm perfectly okay"

"Mmm... Hm..." Dean’s eyes focus on the plains ahead.

"Alright..." Sam leans forward snatching the map off the top of the dash in a more successful attempt to avoid the continued questions about his nightmares "... Where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction..."


	2. 00:35:59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural Season 1 x Episode 02:  
> WENDIGO: 00:35:59
> 
> Sam: "You sure you're alright..?"
> 
> Dean: "Yup... Where is it?"
> 
> Sam: "It's gone..."

Hayley's screams fill Dean's ears as the male Wendigo's form appears, seemingly out of nowhere. He flicks the gas on the lighter and it sparks. The next thing Dean remembers is dozing in and out of consciousness as the creature grabs his ankle in one hand and Haley's in the other, dragging their bodies back to it's hideaway. Dean hasn't got enough consciousness to fight the creature but he's got just enough to snag Hayley's braclet, dropping the beads in small bunches and hoping Sam read enough Hansel and Gretel as a nerdy little kid.

The wendigo cuts through a little doorway that seems to be hidden away in the forest and with very little effort Hayley and himself are dragged through the entrance. Dean risks checking for his lighter, but he must have dropped it when he was attacked. He curses silently and decides the element of surprise is his final and best option. He admits that his chances of surviving this are very slim but he can't do anything. 

His body lifts almost effortlessly off of the ground and Dean springs to life before he can be hung like a pig on meat hooks. He lands a direct hit to the monster’s abdomen but the creature doesn’t even flinch, as though it was expecting the blow. Not only that but Dean's kick did absolutely no damage either. The creature growls warningly at Dean and shortly after Dean's arms are being heaved upwards and he swings loosely in the cave. 

"You are one fugly bastard, you know that..." He said, his smart mouth all he had left. The Wendigo ignored him as he strung Hayleys body up the same, right next to Dean. As her body unconsciously swung Dean watched the Wendigo take a clawed hand and run it down Hayley’s unconscious body, not that she'd have noticed, but it sent shivers down his spine, shivers he couldn't ignore. 

"Hey! You fucking perverted piece of shit!" Dean swung his body backwards and lifted his legs as close to his chest as he could, his body landed against the Wendigo hard and Dean smirked at the successful hit. His feet barely touched the ground but he tried to stop himself from swinging himself into the female next to him. The wendigo got to its feet furiously but Dean was prepared to take the punishment. With any luck, maybe it would eat him first which would give Sam just enough time to save the girl and kill the monster. 

Dean kicked his feet forward to swing his legs back again, hoping to knock the big brute a second time. This time however, he was less fortunate, the fugly bastard grabbed Dean’s legs and pulled them either side of his hips, surprising the shit out of Dean. "What the fuck?" Dean struggled, trying to avoid the unfamiliar touch. "HEY! Let me fucking go!" The creature shook Dean a little, rearranging his body in a more comfortable position. And Dean felt the something probing him. There. "Jesus Christ!" Dean pushed his hips up and tried to pull his legs free from the creature. _This is not- No!_

But, Dean knew he was very awake and this was very real. The creature hooked a big hand around both Dean’s ankles and with one hand behind it's back it thrust it's hips up, pushing it's naked cock to the denim on Jeans arse. "NO!" Dean screamed at the thing as it repeated the actions several times. Dean could only sit wide-eyed as the bastard rubbed it's cock against him, the damn thing didn't even make any noise, Dean considered how long this was likely to go for and he didn't like it. "I hope you can understand me you piece of shit... " Dean’s smart mouth was all he had to comfort himself with. "... I'm gonna torch you alive you ugly mother fucker.."

By the looks of it, the Wendigo didn't understand a word. It was almost hard to believe this thing used to be human. Dean continued to struggle against it's hold, but he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. The creature showed Dean his other hand. It came closer and closer and Dean tried to pull his face away, willing the ropes to snap under his weight, anything. The cold claws stroked softly, caressing Deans dirt covered face. Had this thing been human Dean wouldn't have hesitated to sink his teeth into it. The creatures body jerked momentarily and he stroked Deans angry, beaten face again. 

Dean bit back the urge to vomit and spat a small 'fuck you' at the creature as it continued to slowly rut against him. Dean’s arms were starting to go numb and he wished the creature would lose its temper and beat him into the darkness. Something changed. the male Wendigo picked up pace, it wasn't much faster, but Dean noticed the thing bumping into the arse end of his jeans was being knocked against it quicker now. Dean pulled at the ropes again, he'd not even noticed that he'd stopped and straightened his back out in a continued struggle to get away. 

_It could be worse... It could be so much fucking worse...._ The bastard’s free hand became adventurous, dragging a claw down Dean’s jacket and over his chest and Dean fought hard against the extra touch. "No! No.. Don't!" He wriggled and squirmed but it really only added to the Wendigo’s arousal. Dean twisted his feet in opposite directions trying to pry them free. _At least let me get in one more good hit._

Dean’s back straightened and stiffened. He hadn't realised it any earlier than now. The fucking monster was rubbing him up. Feeling him. Right where his legs meet. Creating unwanted heat. There. "NO! You Fucking ugly Bastard. STOP! LET GO!" Dean screamed and wailed into the darkness of the cave.

Just as Dean doubted he'd be turned on by any monster his cock stirred to prove him wrong and his body shuddered. "Please... Fucki- Don'- No!" Tears fell but the monster didn't give in, not just yet, it started to thrust it's hips quicker again now and Dean was grateful the creature didn't rip his pants off and insert itself into him. Dean’s body stopped fighting and the creature rewarded him by letting his legs fall back down to place. 

Things only got worse from there with the Wendigo turning Deans body around, facing away from it. It pushed it's hips to Deans and reached around to Deans front, continuing to rub at Dean in all the wrong places. Dean swore he heard voices humiliating him, asking him if he liked that. And he didn't. His face burnt up as the creature continued to mock-fuck him.

The other hand also crept up Deans front, slowly gliding over his chest and softly rubbed Deans neck. Dean could only hang there in shock, never in all his time hunting had this ever happened to him. He'd heard some bad stories in his travels with Dad, but he had never fully believed them. The claw softly scratched at Deans neck before he started to choke, his windpipe was being crushed under the weight of the Wendigos hand as it picked up pace on Dean’s arse. 

Dean tried to gasp. To scream. Or beg. Anything. But his body system took over and forced him to close his eyes, falling backwards into the darkness behind them.

When Dean woke up, however long after, he expected the creature to be there, wiping itself on him, or force fucking Hayley or some other victim. But it was soft, brown eyes and hair too long for any man he knew and Sam's voice that broke the veil and brought him back to life.

"Dean...."

 _Was this real? ... Please don't be a fucking dream..._ Dean closed his eyes and mildly shook his head.

"Hey, you okay?" That soft voice came through his ears.

Dean’s mind raced across all that had happened and forced himself to answer Sammy. "Yeah..." His voice was rough, all the screaming had apparently taken its toll on his voice box. Sam cut the ropes and eased Dean down, slowly lowering his arms to let the blood flow through them again. Dean clawed at the walls, dragging himself as far as he could from where his body had been invaded. He lost his footing and Sam put his body on the ground for a short rest. 

Dean’s mind was still working on convincing Dean this was real. _Please let it be real_ He knew it had to be, his limps would never be this painful, even in a bad dream. Sam worked at the ropes that looped Deans wrists and Dean tried his hardest not to cry. 

"You sure you're alright...?" Sam was sincere and spoke softly. Dean nodded with a 'Just get me out of these fucking ropes' nod and tried not to let his fear of the Wendigo come through as he spoke.

"Yup... Where is it?" 

_Please say dead. Please say you killed it. Let this be over._ He couldn't let his fear show, he had to protect Sam. Sam was all that mattered.

"It's gone..." 

Gone. _Gone? Not dead..._ Dean wasn't leaving this town until that raping son of a bitch was set on fire and screaming its way through the gates of hell! Sam left his side to help the two kids cut their brother loose. Family. Family, Dean understood. He wouldn't have given up on Sam if Sam had been taken. Dean's head lulled to the side as he tried to prevent the shock from taking over him. He needed to be strong, now more than ever.

Bags. Dean found some camping gear, tents, canned food and- 

_Is that a fucking flare gun?_ His hope was meek but it was restoring.

"Check it out..." He called to Sam and all four of them turned to see Dean holding a pistol in each hand. "...Flare guns..."

Sam shook his head slowly in disbelief. "Those'll work.." and they shared a smile as they all stood to take on the beast.


End file.
